Love is an art
by TipandMalarkey
Summary: It's summer and Clary is taking a break from demon hunting. She's decided to pick up her pencil again and continue with her old love. Someone unexpected shares her passion, will another love arise this holiday? Clarec, Fluff R&R
1. Chapter 1

Love is an art

Summer had finally come and the sun was just beginning to show its face and warm New York with its presence. Usually, Clary would draw the blooming flowers in the green house, as there was so much variety, but today she couldn't miss the opportunity to catch a little sun while practicing her artistic skills. The institute had a small garden, more of a court yard really, with one large oak tree in the centre surrounded by dustings of wild flowers. Clary sat on the sun-baked stone steps at the back of the institute, facing the garden with her back to the door. She had her worn sketchbook balancing on her knees and was lightly shading the drawing of the tree. Every now and then a warm breeze would rustle the leaves making them shudder and whisper. Satisfied with the sketch Clary flipped the book shut and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this peaceful. Recently normal life had been shattered and she could barely breath without demons trying to murder her or these pesky shadowhunters following her where ever she went.

There was a sudden bang and Clary's eyes jerked opened and her head whipped round to identify the disturbance. Looking back towards the institute Clary saw Alec stumbling away from the door he had evidently just slammed. He didn't seem to notice Clary until he practically fell over her. "Argh" he managed to steady himself before falling. "Oh, by the angel. I'm so sorry Clary I didn't see you down there" Alec blushed a little mumbling out these words.

Clary was a little taken aback. She had only ever had a few full conversations with Alec and was not looking forward to having another. He, like herself, was shy and closed off from the rest of the world, conversations with him always started and ended awkwardly. "No, its fine. It was a kinda stupid place to sit…" She trailed off. The very presence of Alec just seemed awkward; he seemed so out of place in this bright colourful garden. He was all shadowy and dark. His skin was so pale it almost had no colour at all which was a massive contrast with his charcoal hair which lay in dishevelled layers framing his face. Unsurprisingly Alec's clothes were also dark; a mixture of blacks and browns. This boy was completely void of colour, apart from one aspect. His eyes. Everyone noticed his eyes; they were crystalline blue. Pale and dark at the same time. His piercing stare could be both hostile and gentle, there was no doubting it, Alec Lightwood's eyes were beautiful .

There were a few moments of silence before Alec abruptly said "I should probably get going." He was obviously trying to avoid Clary and any conversation.

As much as Clary wanted to let him go she felt it would be rude not to at least try to strike up conversation, anyway they live in the same house and know nothing about each other that seemed a little odd to Clary and she wanted to fix it. "Stay" she patted the step beside her, beckoning for him to sit "I could use some company." Alec hesitated but eventually sat down as far away from Clary as possible without seeming rude. For the first time Clary noticed Alec was holding something, holding it close to his body like he was trying to hide it. Peering round subtlety Clary had deduced it was a leather bound sketchbook or notepad. Excellent! She thought, finally some common ground. She had no idea Alec was an artist too, but then again, why would she? She knew nothing about this mysterious boy. Nodding towards the book she said "I didn't know you were an artist?"

Alec blushed deeply like he had just been discovered with a horrendous, dirty secret "Well… I'm not great. It's just a hobby really, not all of us get our kicks out of senseless murder." He was obviously referring to Jace his parabatai, who was fabulously talented with a blade. Clary smiled at his joke, at least he was trying.

In a moment of madness Clary reached around Alec and swiped the book from his hand "Let's see some of this Lightwood creativity then." She opened the book, cracking the spine a little and began flicking through the pages. Alec was good, really good. The pages were scattered with black ink pen drawings of various things; ornaments from the library, several sketches of church, landscapes (presumably fictional) and a few portraits of his family and friends. Alec protested a little but didn't put up much of a fight until Clary came across a certain portrait. Realising what it was, Alec tried to tear the book from her hand but Clary was too quick and spun around holding the book out of his reach. The picture was an amazing likeness of Clary, right down to every freckle. She had no idea Alec had been drawing her but she remembered the day that had been captured here. In the picture she was sat in the library, bundled up in a giant jumper, pouring over a book, lost in a fictional world. Alec had been there too, scribbling into a book, Clary had assumed he was taking notes about demonology or whatever he does but now she realised he must have been drawing this picture.

"Wow. This must look really stalkery. I look like a stalker. I'm not stalking you I promise." Alec ran a hand through his messy hair and looked like he was trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make Clary think he was insane.

Despite Alec's discomfort Clary laughed lightly "Alec stop. I don't think you're a stalker I think you have an amazing skill, can I keep this?" She asked gesturing at the picture. Clary was actually secretly pleased and very flattered that Alec had taken time to draw such a beautiful picture of her, she was also a little jealous of his talent.

Alec looked taken aback but agreed and ripped out the whole page before carefully rolling it up and placing it in Clary's hand. "From your stalker" he grinned shyly, yet slightly more at ease.

Clary whacked him on the arm with the roll of paper playfully "No, but seriously! I had no idea you could draw. I thought you just moped."

Alec gasped over dramatically putting a hand on his chest declaring "I do not mope!" This was a new side to Alec Clary had never seen, he was fun and joking. Maybe she could get to know this side, maybe she would even like him. Suddenly this boy was no longer the dark, miserable teenager that spent most of his time holed up in his room, but a potential new friend.

They joked a while longer until Alec had finally worked up the courage to blurt out "Your hair is so pretty." An awkward silence hung in the air and Clary's cheeks flushed pink making her freckles stand out even more. Subconsciously she tucked a few red strands behind an ear. She had always hated her flaming hair, it was a nightmare to tame and she had broken many a hairbrush trying to flatten the hellish curls. Not to mention all the nasty comments and bullying it had attracted when she was younger, certainly nobody but her mother had called her hair pretty. Not until now. "Not really helping my 'I'm not a stalker case'-"

Before Alec could ramble on Clary cut in "No, thank you, I don't get told that a lot. It was nice to hear it just once. I'm not often told that anything about me is pretty." Clary stopped herself before she could sound too pathetic. Alec looked like he wanted to say something but he stopped himself.

Brushing off his trousers Alec stood up and grabbed his drawing book, he stood there for a moment before declaring "Uh, I should probably go help Izzy make the dinner- well that's if she hasn't burnt it already." Before turning back toward the institute Alec gave Clary what she thought could've been the beginning of a smile but it was fleeting and soon gone along with him, leaving Clary alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is an art

**I do not own these fabulous characters (unfortunately) Oh and by the way Max is still alive here yaaaaaaaaay**

Chapter 2

After a few moments of searching through a draw of stacked papers and random paintbrushes Clary eventually found what she was look for. It was still even in its original packaging from back when she bought it, it had never been opened let alone used; perfect! Originally Clary had bought the pen for herself, it was a sleek black ink pen, and for some reason she had bought it thinking she could do some amazing inky sketches. Later Simon had pointed out that whenever she used ink it seemed to find its way onto every thing in reach, Clary's fingers would be stained, her t-shirt ruined and carpet destroyed. Most of the time she even managed to get some on her face in black streaks. Due to this the pen had been discarded and replaced for Clary's usual pencils. She had completely forgotten she still owned the pen until yesterday when she'd seen some drawings using a similar sort of pen and Clary couldn't bare for it to be forgotten and unused. She knew the perfect person to give it to.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked startled. Clary thought it was sad he would just immediately presume something was wrong due to the fact she had knocked on his door and was standing right outside his room.

"Wrong, why would anything be wrong?" She answered her question with a question.

Alec looked uncomfortable "Well...why else would you be here... in my room...well not _in_ my room, right outside my room..knocking on my door..." he trailed off slightly as if he was embarrassed by his rambling.

Clary smiled brightly, despite the Lightwood boy's embarrassed "Um... can I come in I brought you something." Alec gave Clary a puzzled look but stepped back and held the door open and swept his arm deeply, beckoning her in.

"Please, enter my humble" he said with mock did what she was told and peered around, inspecting his room. It was not what she was expecting at all. If she was being honest Clary was expecting Alec's room to be a reflection of his outward appearance; dark and 'mopey.' In reality it was very different. Countless hand drawn pictures littered the white-washed walls. The bed sheets were a pale blue and pulled neatly over his double bed. The window was thrust open letting in a warm summer glow and the soft hum of traffic outside. Absent-mindedly Clary wandered over to the wall made of pages from sketchbooks, she would never get tired of looking at Alec's art, he had such a unique style. Lost in the pictures and her own thought Clary was momentarily surprised when she felt a presence behind her, watching her. She turned around and saw Alec looking down at her, he was tall towering way over Clary. She stared at him for a moment, forgetting why she had come here and he was staring expectantly back. Alec cleared his throat and finally spoke "So whta did you bring me?"

Breaking out of her weird little trance Clary's hand went to her pocket and brought out the ink pen "Right... its just this pen. Nothing special special, I mean I've had it for a while now. It hasn't been used or anything but I thought maybe you would have a use for it since I don't. After I saw your drawings yesterday I remembered it lying lonely at the bottom of my draw and I thought 'since I never use it maybe Alec can give it a new home'." It was Clary's turn to ramble now. She felt stupid, it was just a stupid pen. Alec probably didn't care about her stupid pen, what was she even doing here?

However despite Clary's fears Alec accepted the pen graciously and seemed to be oddly touched by it "Thanks Clary, that's actually really cool of you." He walked over to the desk, Clary hadn't noticed it before, and set the pen down beside about 15 others, varying in colour. Alec was still facing the desk away from Clary, his shoulders hunched in thought. There still wasn't a lot to talk about in this new found friendship so Clary waited silently in hope that Alec would continue the conversation. Eventually he spoke "I'm supposed to be going to pick up lunch from Takis so...! _Oh_, Clary thought, Alec was kicking her out, was she really that boring or annoying? He probably didn't even need to go, it probably just some ploy to get rid of her. Clary hung her head in dejection but then Alec spoke again "Unless you want to come with me?" When Clary didn't reply he turned "Or not, don't worry you probably have better things to be doing anyway."

Clary stopped him before he could change his mind "Actually, I don't. Sure I'll come with you. I mean I wouldn't want to deprive you of my fabulous company. I'll just go get a jacket, meet you downstairs?" Alec didn't have a chance to reply as Clary bounded out the room, her red hair bouncing behind her in a torrent of curls. Oddly Clary was feeling nervous, she had a jittery stomach and sweaty palms, why was she so nervous? It was just her and Alec going to pick up lunch...together..alone. Shaking her head Clary told herself not to be so ridiculous, its not like this is a date. It was more of an errand really, they were just picking up lunch, not just for themselves the whole institute. Yes, an errand. Never the less Clary picked out her new, sexy leather jacket and even brushed her hair before rushing downstairs to meet Alec.

It was an awkward walk to Takis. Neither were very good at making conversation (as previously discovered) so the journey was quiet in the exception that every now and again Alec would point out something he said he wanted to draw. Eventually they got to Takis and were waiting in line to order everyone's lunch when Alec's phoned buzzed. He looked down at the text and sighed "Well apparently this is a wasted trip. Izzy's decided she doesn't want take out fro here and has ordered pizza. Or though I highly suspect Jace had something to do with that." Alec started to turn then changed his mind. Uncharacteristically he grabbed Clary's sleeve and pulled her towards a table "However that doesn't stop us from getting lunch. Anyway this way we can eat it." Clary was a little surprised but didn't protest to the idea as her stomach gave a rumble and she knew they did did mouth-watering pancaked here with heaps of syrup.

After a moment of looking at the menu Alec ordered his usual salad and Clary ordered said pancakes. The waitress gathered up the menus and informed she would be back soon with their food. Alec squinted at Clary "Why are you ordering pancakes, its lunchtime, pancakes are for breakfast."

Clary squinted her eyes back at him in return "I am a mature woman. I can make the concious decision to eat pancakes at lunch if I so desire. Anyway why are" she pointed her fork at Alec "having a salad. I mean who eats salad if they're not on a diet. And I know for a fact you are not on a diet because you have an amazing body." What! Had Clary really just said this? Avoiding Alec's eyes Clary stared down at the table, suddenly finding it very interesting. She could feel a hot flushed spreading up the back of her neck and across her face.

Suddenly Alec made a spluttering sound and when she looked up Clary realised he was laughing. A smile was tugging at his lips and his eyes were sparkling in amusement "Really? Is that so?" It appeared he was still trying to hide his laughter.

Mumbling, Clary tried not to make any more of a fool of herself "Yeah, you know, cos you're a shadowhunter you have to be pretty muscley. There's no room for excess body fat in this profession." She tried to say it matter of factly.

Alec just nodded and went along with "Yeah, yeah of course" his phone buzzed again in his pocket. "Urgh go away Isabelle" he muttered to the phone.

"You can answer her if you want, I don't mind."

"No that would be rude. Anyway weren't you just telling me how hot I was?" He grinned slyly but at the same time it was shy with just the right about of adorableness. He was still smiling, which he didn't seen to do very often but when he did it light up his whole face. Again Clary noticed the blue of his eyes; so bright and clear, ringed in a darker blue- God he was beautiful-_wait what!_ Where had that come from. Her mind was racing with strange thoughts and much to her embarrassment she was gawking at Alec.

"Urmm... earth to Clary. It was a joke,I'm joking. I'm not that full of myself. I'm not Jace" he was looking at Clary from beneath long, feathery eyelashes. His phone rang this time and he fished it out his pocket, to Clary's surprise he switched it off.

"Won't she be angry?"

Alec chuckled "I think I can handle Isabelle."

"I don't think anyone can'handle' Izzy" Clary muttered.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I mean Max has her wrapped around his little finger." He smiled obviously remembering some happy memory "But then again everyone adores Max I can't think why he's annoying as hell!"

Finally the food arrived and Clary was able to tuck into her stack of pancakes, she scoffed them down like someone suffering from starvation. She was finished in a matter of minutes and she settled back in her chair to admire the empty plate. Chancing a quick glance at Alec she noticed he was leisurely eating his dreaded salad and looking at her with a laugh in his eyes.

"Hungry?"

"Don't patronise me Lightwood. A don't sit there staring at me with you and your judgemental salad!"

"I object! This salad is not judgemental. I on the other hand may be slightly judging- how do you eat so fast!"

"Ah, shut up. I like my food what can I say."

Alec and Clary were finally making it out of the awkward conversations and were becoming at ease with each other. Clary was finally beginning to enjoy herself until they were disturbed suddenly.

"Alexander!" a shout boomed from the door and a golden figure stalked towards their table.

"Oh good the cavalry, Jace what-" Alec stopped his joking tone when he saw Jace's seriousness.

"Remind me again why you even have a phone if you never bother to answer it." Jace was practically fuming

"Jace what's going on? I turned it of for a second and-"

"Disaster struck. Yes it did actually. While you were here enjoying your little lunch date we had an actual emergency back at the institute" Jace lowered his voice "We were under attack."

Alec's head snapped up, his eyes shot wide "What! Attack who- are Izzy and Max okay, is anyone hurt?" Alec was asking all the questions Clary wanted answers to as well.

Jace shook his head and rested a hand on Alec's shoulder, presumably for comfort "You better come home...now, Alec." Alec shook Jace's hand of a stormed out the door with out a backward glance at Clary or his parabatai.


	3. Chapter 3

Love is an art

**So here it is, chapter three, finally. Sorry it took so long but you know i do have a social life to attend to (not really I'm just extremely lazy) But it here now so enjoy- rate and review if you so desire**

**Still don't own any of these amazing peeps**

Chapter 3

Time often stopped for Alec when he was in the heat of a fight, everything would slow down. It was like that now when Alec pushed the double doors of the institute open simultaneously, he was not one for dramatics but this certainly had the desired effect. Trailing behind him Clary and Jace shared a worried look. Clary's heart was thumping in her chest, she still didn't know the full story although Jace had filled her in on bits as the walked back. They bent their heads in hushed whispers and hung back so Alec wouldn't hear them. It was better he was somewhere contained before he found out exactly what happened, so he could be controlled.

Alec didn't even pause as he stalked through the threshold. He barely seemed to notice the disarray of the institutes corridors. The intricately patterned tapestries lay crumpled on the floor where they had evidently been ripped down from the wall. At the back of Alec's mind something was telling him this was all wrong, demons don't randomly rip tapestries down- they can't even get into the institute. So a downworlder must have done this. But why, all was peaceful regarding the accords these days. Alec pushed these thoughts deeper into the back of his mind, he needed to get to his siblings, that was more important than figuring this out now. Family was always more important, Alec should have remembered that before he turned off his phone and abandoned them. Guilt was beginning to take root in his brain, this was all his fault, he was to blame.

Reaching the infirmary in a matter of seconds Alec sees what he was dreading the most. Izzy is sat by one of the beds with her head bent, looking small and frail but it was what, or who was on the bed that Alec was more worried about. Max's tiny body was laid out straight on the white sheets, there was some crusting blood on his head surrounding a deep cut and bruised purple skin. For a terrible moment Alec thought his younger brother dead but thankfully he saw Max's chest heave with a shallow breath, it was fleeting but it was there.

On hearing Alec's hurried footsteps Izzy's head snaps up and she's stares at him coldly. "Sorry to have bothered you. Really you needn't of troubled yourself. I mean its not as if this was life or death situation, oh wait." She almost shouted, borderline hysteric. Alec gulped, he couldn't speak- Izzy was right how could he let this happen? It was all Alec could manage to cross the distance between them and sit down opposite Izzy on the other side of Max's bed. Isabelle was furious, her fists clenching the blanket laid over Max. "What was so important that you couldn't be here to protect-" her voice cracked and she turned her face away from Alec "We needed you, Alexander, I needed you-" Izzy brushed at her cheek before Alec could see even a trace of a tear.

"Iz." Alec reached for her hand but she quickly withdrew it and went to smooth down Max's hair on his forehead "Isabelle I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'm so sorry. I thought it was safe here..."

"Well obviously you thought wrong."

"What happened here Isabelle, who did this?"

Izzy shook her head making her black hair cascade around her face "We don't know...exactly. We think it was a warlock" She seemed to forget her anger momentarily as she launched into the story "It was odd though, this wasn't a declaration of war or an organised group. It was an individual on more of a destructive, malicious attack. I mean why else would they do this to Max?" She almost laughs at the wrongness of it all "Unless it was to hurt us, maybe they felt we had done them a personal injustice although I don't remember dealing with any warlocks recently" Izzy pondered out loud. "I didn't recognise the warlock, but then again I haven't met the high warlock of Brooklyn." Alec hadn't either but he'd heard wild tales about the parties he has hosted in the downworlder community.

"Well what did he look like?" Izzy seemed to remember she was furious with Alec and gave him a calculating glare before she continued.

"He was tall and had dark, spiky hair. Kinda hot I guess." She said disgusted to be calling the person that had injured her brother 'hot'. "Also I think he may have been wearing make-up. And his clothes, they were eccentric to say the least, even I'm not brave enough to wear skin tight sparkly lycra leggings, that were rather see-through I might add, accompanied with a designer pin-stripped suit jacket. I think he also had a pink feather boa about his person."

From what Alec had heard this definitely could be the high warlock of Brooklyn- Magnus Bane.

It was a struggle for Alec not to grab a weapon and find that warlock right now but he stayed seated "What-what about Max?"he cleared his throat.

Izzy's look was poisonous "Oh so now you care?"

Alec looked pained and he fidgeted with the edge of the blanket"Iz, come on..."

"Fine. The silent brothers say he's got a serious head injury, he's in a coma. Obviously he's to young for the marks so we just have to wait. The brothers will be back later with a herbal medicine or something but... Alec its not looking good...he could die." Izzy said the last part in more of a whisper as she gripped tight onto Max's pale, unmoving hand.

Alec felt sick. What had he done? He shouldn't of been so selfish, he shouldn't of turned off his phone. He should have gone straight back to the institute and not stayed out with Clary. Clary. Remembering her he looked around. Sure enough there she was wide eyes brimming with tears. Like Alec her face was plagued with guilt. No, how can she feel guilty, sweet innocent Clary. She was not to blame here he was. Clary blaming herself only made Alec more angry, it wasn't fair. Not being able to stand the painful silence any longer Alec hastily excused himself and paced stormily to the door. As he tried to exit Clary grabbed onto Alec's elbow and tried to think of something comforting to say. Alec tried to walk on but Clary held on firmly. When he tried to push past Clary's hand let go of his elbow and went down to his hand, clutching it lightly. Swinging round to face her, Alec's face was a mix of pain with bubbling anger. Their eyes met for a second but Alec only said "No" sharply before wrenching his hand free, leaving Clary to stare after him as he disappeared down the hall and up the spiralling staircase.

* * *

Clary swallowed nervously before finally tapping her fist on Alec's door. As expected there was no answer, it had been more of the same from Alec for 3 days. He wouldn't let anyone in and never even replied to the people who were trying to make contact with him. Clary knew he blamed himself for Max's condition and he seemed to be racked with guilt but she was becoming worried, he hadn't eaten since he had shut himself away. This time she banged her fist even louder "Alec please open the door." "I know how you feel but this is ridiculous, please just talk to me." There was not so much as a whisper from inside the room, Clary sighed and leaned her head forward connecting it with the door "Alec" she breathed out barely. Just as Clary was about to give up for the day, the door fell forward slightly and Alec glared through the crack.

"You really are persistent aren't you." Slowly he opened the door widely, cautiously inviting Clary inside. Clary gasped audibly at the state of his room. Where his walls used to be plastered with art they were now bare. Said art was crumpled recklessly on the floor, it was evident that Alec had ripped everything down in a fit of anger. In addition to the drawings, books on warlocks were strewn all over the carpet, some open depicting different marks used for identifying warlocks. It looked like Alec had been doing his homework. When Clary had been here last time Alec's bed had been made and covers drawn neatly but now they gathered at the bottom, crumpled. Taking place in the middle of his bed was a laptop open at a page giving some information about the elusive Magnus bane or as this blogger put 'Brooklyn royalty.' Alec quickly swiped up his laptop and snapped it shut before sinking down onto his bed. He drew his knees up to his chin and rested his head on them before peering up at Clary. He looked so vulnerable Clary's heart couldn't help but brake a little for him.

"So what do you want?" He said a little hostilely, but Clary would not be threatened.

"You've been in here for days, you haven't eaten in as much time. I was beginning to think you were dead." Immediately Clary regretted her choice of words "Oh...no...I didn't think..."

But Alec only sighed and shuffled over to the side of his bed, gesturing for her to sit next to him. She did, and was now at eye level with Alec. She tried to catch his eye but he was either avoiding it purposely or absent-mindedly staring off into the distance.

Clary pointed at a few of the warlock research books "I can see you've been busy" She tried to keep her voice light hoping Alec was willing to co-operate.

He shrugged his shoulders "If I can't protect my little brother I can at least find the bastard who hurt him."

"Alec, this isn't your fault, how were you to know. You have to stop feeling so guilty. If you want to blame anyone, blame me not yourself."

This time Alec looked straight into Clary's eyes "Why the angel would I blame you?" He sounded angry.

"Well, it was me that was keeping you away from the institute, it was me keeping you at Takis...I'm sorry"

Alec's anger dissolved into sadness "Please, Clary, shut up. I wanted to be there, you are not to blame." Clary was taken aback by his bluntness and even more so when he reached out a hand and began playing with a strand of her hair. He looped it round his long fingers and muttered to himself "I wouldn't ever blame you, can't you see I wanted to be there...with you" Alec was distractingly close to Clary and he was still playing with that strand of hair. Clary only realised she was staring at him when he raised his eyes to meet hers, they seemed to be searching her soul and they were so... sad. A breath hitched in Clary's throat and her heart beat hammered uncontrollably. What was happening to her? Suddenly Alec seemed to realise what he was doing and turned crimson, quickly pulling away and shifting to turn his back to Clary.

Clary remained still, stunned. Well this was awkward, she needed and escape plan but she could see Alec was hurting badly and didn't want to leave him alone again. Abruptly she jumped up and declared "Come lets go. I once remember you telling me you didn't mope. Well, this right here is moping, Lightwood. Lets get out of here for a while and take your mind of things."

Alec looked sceptical "I can't I still have so much to learn about this warlock." It was as if he was punishing himself because he believed he was guilty.

Determined, Clary was not going to take no for an answer "No, unacceptable, you're coming with me. We'll only go for a quick walk just to get you some fresh air."

Seeing the pleading in Clary's eyes Alec gave in. He also knew she could be very stubborn when she wanted to "Urghhhhhh" he groaned as he stood up and yanked some shoes on.

Very pleased with herself Clary beamed and reached down for her bag she had brought to his room, apparently she had been planning to go out all along. With the bag balancing on her arm Clary remembered some of its contents. "Oh, Alec I forgot" she began, routing around inside the bag "I brought you lunch" Finally she handed him a boxed salad, like the one he ordered from Takis.

He took the peace offering in his hands and managed a small ghost of a smile before ushering her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we are over a year later with another chapter! I'm a little out of practice so bear with me…**

Chapter 4

"So where are we actually going?" Alec questioned as they turned out of the institute's rusting gates. Clary bounced ahead, orange hair fluttering around her face as the wind tugged it out of its ponytail.

"Well I didn't really have anywhere special in mind it was more of a quick ploy to get you out of that room!" Clary could tell Alec was still in a bad mood as his whole aura said guilt and anger so she was trying to keep things light hearted. Maybe it would rub off on him by the end of the afternoon.

"Yeah well I was researching and planning. You know, to make up for being such a terrible brother and basically being the reason that Max is lying unconscious right now…" Alec's eyes flashed with regret as he stared down at his feet so he wouldn't have to look at Clary.

Clary sighed, this boy was like a broken record. "Look Alec, I know this thing has made you feel terrible and guilt ridden but the fact is it's not your fault. So for Angel's sake stop beating yourself up and just give yourself a little room to breathe." Clary's eyes burned into Alec until he looked up and met them with his own "Okay?", she huffed out, feeling a little embarrassed by her outburst.

Alec paused a few seconds before he answered "Fine." Satisfied, Clary carried on walking. When Alec didn't follow she doubled back and grabbed his hand, tugging him forward. After a few steps she let go so as not to make it awkward but to her surprise he yanked her hand back and held on tight. She looked up at him and although he didn't look back at her Clary could see a tiny smile gracing his lips. _Aaaaaah his lips_. _No focus Clary_, she chastised herself.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence they turned the corner and were faced with the park entrance. Clary always liked that the Institute was so close to this area of natural beauty but she rarely got to visit it due to her busy lifestyle of trying to keep from being murdered by her psychotic demon brother. She had been meaning to visit again with her sketchpad when things had died down this summer but hadn't done so, until now.

"Perfect. We can have a little stroll then find somewhere to sit so you can eat your salad." Clary was still aware that it had been days since Alec had eaten after shutting himself away. "I mean seriously you're getting skinny" she nudged him playfully in the ribs.

He pushed her jokingly back and smiled a little more, it reached his eyes this time. "What? No, I have an amazing body. Remember?" He said quietly. Clary flushed a little in the pale afternoon sunlight but grinned at him brightly.

"Come on I know where to go" Clary was still grasping his hand so she dragged him forward, venturing deeper into the park. She led him to a sheltered bench that looked out onto the small lake. The water was a beautiful colour at this time of year, with dappled sunlight shinning down through the trees bordering the banks, creating swirling patterns on the blue surface. Various ducks splashed about, quacking supplying a charming soundtrack. In the distance children could be heard laughing and occasionally singing. It was a joyful environment which was just what Alec needed.

Alec untangled his fingers from Clary's and took a seat on the bench. Clary immediately felt the loss of his hand in hers but then rolled her eyes at herself for being so soppy, really what was happening to her nowadays? Alec leaned his head back and closed his eyes; he spoke quietly so Clary had to strain to hear him "You know, I used to bring Max here…" Clary cringed _Ah Shit. _She was meant to be getting Alec's mind off his little brother not taking him somewhere that was full of memories of Max. Alec rushed on "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing that we came here. It's good, lots of happy memories. Max used to sail his toy boat around the lake, he was so careful to not hit the ducks. Once he made me name all the ducks and then the next time we came back he still remembered all their names." Clary smiled sadly, she silently prayed that Max would wake up soon so that the little boy could come back here and name the ducklings.

Clary gattered her knees up and spun to face Alec "You should eat lunch" she said attempting to chance the subject.

"Yes Mom" Alec joked as he cracked open the salad box. He ate slowly, staring at Clary the whole time.

"Stop staring at me you little creep" she laughed. Alec grinned but didn't stop looking at her. "What!?" She squirmed under his gaze.

"You really are beautiful" he said matter of factly after crunching on his lettuce. His blue stare was so intense Clary had to look away and focus her attention on some guy who had started feeding the ducks. Alec was so unlike himself, he was so bold. Clary didn't know how to respond, her heart fluttered at the compliment.

She said the first thing that popped into her head which was "So are you. You too are beautiful." She mentally face palmed and Alec snickered slightly.

"Well thank you" Clary's heart warmed at the genuine gratitude in his voice "but I'm nothing in comparison to you" his voice was quieter, softer now. He scooted closer to her and gently picked up her hand again, holding it in his. He moved a little closer. Clary was embarrassed by how fast her heart was beating, like it wanted to smash apart her ribcage. Alec raised his other hand to Clary's face, tucking a strand of stray hair loosely behind her ear before cupping her cheek. It was so clique and Clary loved it. Alec leaned his head down slowly. It was torture. Clary sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. He was so close now she could feel his breath on her skin. But then he tensed suddenly and went rigid. _Oh, what have I done this time?,_ Clary thought sagging from disappointment. When she opened her eyes Alec wasn't even looking at her, which stung a little, but then she realised what he was looking at. Alec's gaze was fixed on the man who had, only moments ago been feeding the ducks. Now he was facing towards Alec and Clary, his posture was hostile. With a start Clary realised he was wearing a feather boa and then she knew exactly who this man was. This was the warlock Magnus Bane.

**I would like to formerly apologise for such a long wait for this chapter when it is mediocre at best. Reviews and requests are always welcome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Requested by the lovely SkyandStrawberries, I hope this is satisfactory :) **

Within seconds Alec was on his feet and lurching towards the glittery yet imposing man. Clary knew that Alec wanted to seriously hurt this person and she didn't know if she would be able to stop him.

'Shadowhunters…' the warlock hissed with malice. Before Alec could reach him and inflict any sort of physical harm, Magnus flourished his fingers with a spark of blue light, effectively freezing Alec in his tracks. Clary had not moved a muscle, she was waiting to see how this played out.

'You will listen to what I have to say' declared Magnus with an air of authority. He began circling Alec rigid form, casually checking his nails and not paying any mind the Clary still on the bench.

Although Alec couldn't move the majority of his body he was still able to speak, 'What could _you _possibly have to say to_ me_? I know who you are. I know it was you who launched the attack on our institute-'

Magnus cut him off, chuckling slightly, 'Attack? I would hardly call that an attack. More of a search party really.'

Unsurprisingly Alec looked outraged 'What kind of search party ends with a nine year old in a coma? You disgusting piece of filth, how could you hurt a child? Why would you cause my family so much pain!?' His voice cracked at this last part and Clary's heart cracked along with it. She couldn't just sit there a let this downworlder break Alec.

Magnus continued to talk as Clary formulated her plan. 'Oh for goodness sake, don't be so dramatic. The child is fine I only put a simple sleeping spell on him to get him out the way. I thought those creepy 'doctors' of yours would've figured that out by now…'

Alec was seething, his rage only intensified by the fact that he still couldn't move. 'Out of the way, what's that supposed to mean? Anyway he's not under some stupid spell. Pretty sure the last time I saw him he had a gaping wound on the side of his head where you assaulted him.'

Throughout this whole exchange Magnus upheld an aura of cockiness but this slipped just for a moment to be replaced with a look of confusion, 'I did not assault anyone. I admit to spelling the boy but… unless he hit his head as he fell into the sleep I don't know where he acquired this 'gaping wound' you speak of.' It was at this moment that Clary finally leapt into action. Like all good shadowhunters she kept her stele with her at all times, so it was only a matter of rushing forward to Alec's still body and thrusting the crystal tip of her stele between his shoulder blades. She hadn't been certain that this would dispel the warlock magic but hadn't had time to come up with anything more exact. Evidently her plot worked as the tension visibly fizzled from Alec's muscles, there was a brief flash of blue light and he was free to move again. Wasting absolutely no time, Alec reached down into his boot and whipped out a dagger, holding it up to Magnus' throat with obvious intent to do some damage.

Magnus didn't look at all alarmed to be having a very sharp implement help to his bare skin, he just said 'Look shadowhunter I am not in the business of killing children. I did however have other business at the institute that day. If you must know I still do not have the information I need but I have a sneaking suspicion that you people do. So as a gesture of good faith I will tell you how to reverse the sleeping spell- the subject can only be woken by true love's kiss.'

Alec's eyes widened and seeing the confusion bloom on his face Magnus cackled a little, 'I'm joking of course. Just hold the tip of a stele to the boy's head, much like your ginger friend here just did to you, and let the angelic power do the rest. It can be rather damaging to warlock magic you know.' And with a mocking wink and flick of feather boa the flamboyant warlock disappeared.

Alec blinked, realising that he was now holding a dagger up to thin air. He flung it down in anger 'Damn it. He was right here.'

Clary didn't quite know what to say, she tried to gauge Alec's mood, 'I guess he teleported out of here to avoid getting his throat sliced…' Immediately Clary realised what a ridiculous thing that was to say, obviously that was what had just happened. Alec was still facing away from her, shoulders hunched. 'But he gave us that tip about Max! This is great news.'

This seemed to perk Alec up and he moved with a new purpose, 'Yes of course' he mumbled to himself 'I should call Izzy and tell her what to do right away.' Clary watched him as he took out his phone and made the call. 'Izzy, it's me. I need you to do what I say and not ask questions, okay.' He relayed the new information about Max's condition before saying 'I'll be back in a few minutes, see you soon.'

Alec ended the call and looked up at Clary, beaming. But his smile soon turned sour 'What if Magnus lied and it just makes Max worse. Oh God what have I done…'

Clary walked over to Alec and cradled his hand in hers 'I don't think he was lying. He seemed pretty genuine when he said he didn't kill children. Come on, let's just go back to the institute and see what happens when we get there.' She gave his hand what she hopped was an encouraging squeeze; Alec seemed to appreciate the gesture as a squeezed back.

'By the way, thanks for unfreezing me from the magic.' Alec gave a genuine smile this time; it was free from all the guilt and worry that had been attacking him lately. 'That was pretty amazing, so, uh yeah thanks for saving me…' He blushed his trademark blush. His rosy cheeks tugged up into a shy smile.

Clary swatted him lightly on the chest and said 'no problem my little damsel in distress.' The pair stood like that for a moment longer, facing each other, Clary's hand resting gently in Alec's chest. Clary imagined him leaning in slowly, maybe brushing her hair behind her ear again before saying something insanely romantic and making her melt on the spot. Instead he cleared his throat and took a step back, taking care not to look at her directly.

'We should head back and check on Max,' Alec's voice was low. Clary knew this was top priority but she couldn't help feel a little bit disappointed about the distinct lack of Alec's lips in extreme proximately to hers. _What had she gotten herself into? _


End file.
